Me?
by Cindilta
Summary: Keluarga Namikaze Yang Berwarna-Warni! /Hina-Indigo/Naru-Yellow/Karin-Red/Konan-Blue/Deidara-Yellow/ Bagaimanakah Mereka ktika tinggl 1 atap brsama Akatsuki?


ME ?

Rate : T

Humor & Romance , Hinata H & Akatsuki & Team Taka

Naruto ONLY MADE Mashashi-Sama

Summary :

**_-Klan Namikaze memiliki 6 orang Anak yang berlainan , dan mereka semua tinggal di satu atap bersama Geng mereka yang dinamai Akatsuki ,Bagaimanakah Kisahnya?-_**

**;**

**By ****:**** Cindilta**

**;**

**HALO MINNA! Ini FF pertama CinChan! Moga moga Bagus dan layak diperbacaakan… CinChan harap kalian suka!**

**SORRY !**

**TYPO.. OOC..OOT..OOOOO…sebagainya.. **

**HARAP MEMAKLUMI.. (bungkuk2)**

.

/

\

/

\

Hari yang indah .Mentari bersinar dengan senyum 4 jarinya walaupun tak berlaku untuuk dua gadis cantik bersurai biru dan merah sibuk akan suatu acara yang dadakan mungkin? .."Hei konan mana kacamataku !" teriak gadis bersuari merah.memerahai adiknya yang tersenyum geli "Itu salahmu nee-san…hihihi" Tak lama kemudian. ''Heii...! itu sepatuku Kariiin!" jerit Gadis bersurai Biru saat si merah merengsek sepatu kulit berwarna coklat menyala. Dan itulah kondisi 2 trio Ribut yang sukses memecahkan gendang telinga dan pagi yang sempat damai sebentar dan Seorang Pemuda pirang yang sedang memasak. " Sudah sudah.. Nanti Hime-chan menunggu lho.." Surai kuningnya melambai ,ia memakai celemek ,Cute sekali !

" Ha'i.. Aniki-Chan!" Serempak.

mereka menaiki Mobil milik mereka sendiri' Red Blood dan Purple Sky sungguh mewah..

Airpot Okinawa jepang adalah tujuan ke2 gadis itu.

…. Pagi hari …

::::

….

Skiip time

''AAAHHH...!"Karin terus mengetik di hpnya bermerek Blackberry hitam dengan wajah sumringah tampak dipihak lain ,Konan terus menelpon di hp Androidnya core 1 hingga sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka ,tampak panik .

…"Kariin...Nee!''

"Konan..Nee...!"

Konanpun berhasil melengos saat melihat Adik kecil yang paling ia sayangi menubruknya dan Karin

sebuah slow motion Yng sedikit lebih lambat,

Surainya yang indah , mata Amethyst nya yang mengingatkan Bulan Purnama,PIPInya Yng Chubby dan semua keindahan yang ada Masih melekat.. Kedua Wanita yang menoleh , membuka kedua tanganya! Menerima hantaman bahagia yang tak akan pernah bisa mereka lupakan..

"Kami sangat merindukanmu Hime..."ujar mereka berdua yang saling bergantian meneteskan air mata .terasa tubuh itu begetar.. saat mengingat kepergianya ke Tokyo, tangisanya.. dan sekarang mereka bisa berkumpul kembali mereka pun membuat reuni dadakan di Airpot dengan tatapan aneh dari seluruh warga airpot.

" Hime apa kau mau di Apartemn atau di Rumah kami?" kata Konan .Sebuah deathglare Karin menghantam mata konan. " Kau akan dirumah kami " Serobot Karin Judes (Gak mau tau) bibir Konan mengerucut " OKEEE!" Teriak Konan Langsug menyabet tangan ke 2 saudaranya.brjalan pulang dengan langkah mantap .

" TO AKATSUKI CASTLE!"

Sebuah rumah mewah mirip istana , terlihaat oleh mata sang amythist ,ia menuju kediaman Ketiga Kakaknya yang super modelingst , Rich and Glamour wowowow…. .

Mereka turun , berjalan menuju pintu yang bertuliskan "Akatsuki" , terlihat glamournya indah bertakhtakan emas .,yang membuat ssuatu banget adalah Karin dan Konan yang membuka Pintu dengan sangat "Lembut"'

BRAAAAAAAAKKKK!

"OHAYOU!.."

teriak ke2 trio KOKA(konanKarin) berhasil membangunkan ke 10 pemuda yang sedang tidur nyenyak .

..

.KriikKriik...

\./

.Karena teriakan mereka tidak berasil ,dan melihat hinata Yang masih setia menanti ,maka merekapun mengeluarkan Sebuah ajian Yang telah mereka pelajari secara serius dan lahir dari lubuk hatinya paling dalam .

Konan Pun Memulai …

…

"BILA DALAM HITUNGAN KE5 KALIAN TIDAK BERBARIS DALAM KEADAAN SEGANTENG MUNGKIN KAU TAU HUKUMANMU! 1...!." dalam detik itu terdengar orang jatuh..

''2..!"terdengar orang berteriak

"3.!.'' terdengar shower ,Bantingan pintu ,

"4..!" suara kaki membahana

"LIMAAAAAAAAA...!" KoKa(,)

10 pemuda Berbaris Menunduk Rapi,,,Ganteng..

Hime Hinata hanya bisa Melongo dan kagum atas Kehebatan Ke2 Kakak yang bisa menaklukan 10 pemuda ,Konan Langsung menyerobot dan menjatuhkn Kopeer Hinata diidepan seorang pemuda Berpreching

"Angkat Ke Kamarku!" intrupsi konan,,Tiba tiba Karin merebut koper dan melemparkanya ke Pemuda Berambut Biru langit "Bawa ke Kamarku !" Konan memandang Karin Gemas.

"Apa..apaan ini! Karin Hime hanya boleh tidur dikamarku !"Teriak Konan mURKa

"heiii! Hime hanya Boleh bersamaku "Jerit Karin dengan menyabet tangan Gadis yang hanya bisa menunduk ,melengos,terharu dan takut..

.''AAAAA tidak!'' terjadilah tarik menarik antara KoKa hingga terdengar isak tangis dari sang Hime...

"hikss..."

"AAA himeee...!"

"Begini saja! kau pilih saja tdr di sana atau denganku!" ucap Karin.

10 pemudah hanya bisa saling pandang dan akhirnya sepakat mengangkat mukanya untuk melihat apasih yang diperebutkan para gadis bengis yang biasanya santai saja menjadi nenek sihir dadakan ,biasanya kan mereka akan mengamuk kalau lagi masa MS , Menstruasi syindrom.

"Bagaimana Kalau Hime-Chan Bersamaku ?" tanya Lelaki bersurai Oranye yang keluar dari dapur, Langkahnya elegan.

"Waaaa! Dei-Chan!" Jerit sang Hime menubruk Pemuda yang bernama Deidara dan Para pemuda melengos saat mereka melihat sang Hime Dengnan Gaya Slow Motion menubruk Lelaki Berambut panjang Pirang dengan ..err Sayang? Maybe..lah

..Tiba tiba..

"Heiii...! mana Da..Mmph" Deidara langsung membekep(?) mulut Hime dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya dngn Gaya Bridal style tanpa memperdulikan Death glare yang dilempar Para gadis berwarna rambut berlainan itu...

;

;

Hime hanya bisa memndang kakak pertamnya dengn Sayu ...

ia tetap merasa tak percaya walaupun kakaknya telah membuktikan dengan hal yang sedikit memalukan.

" KYAAA...!"

"Nih...lihat Lavender-Hime dadaku rata !" seru Deidara menampilkan dadanya yang bidang , Ototnya yang Sterek versi L-MEN membuat Hinata yang Notabenenya Pemalu menjadi Nosebelend akut ,simple misalnya pipinya yang lebih enak dibilang tomat daripadaa merah. "A..A..Aku masih tak percaya..." Ucap Hime Lirih Deidara memakumi hal itu ,Pasalnya ibu mereka kan sangat gila dengan anak gadis dan ia sebagai anak pertama harus menerima kenyataan menjadi eksperimen sang Kaa-san . Deidara beranjak Tangannya membelai Surai Ungu itu lembut sekali. Ia Merngkuh Hime dalam pelukanya.

"Hime... kau sudah besar aku pun begitu ...dan aku tumbuh menjadi seperti ini dan aku adalah jantan Yang menghasilkan Spe-.."

".Kyaaaa! Jangan dijelaskan Aniki Chan!"(dasar Guru Biologi!)

"Aku merindukanmu...eh.. bagaimana rasanya ototku Hinata? Aku sering ke gym center lo… untuk mempersiapkan kedatanganmu..." ia merapatkan pelukanya , Hinata yang sudah Nosebelnd akut tambah Meriang akibat ulah Deidara yang main menempelkan hingga ada sesuatu yang menempel di tubuhnya.

" Iya-Iya..ya.. terasa DeiChan!" Hinata Pasrah ia kalah kuat untuk mendorong Kakaknya yang katanya Sering ke Gym Center .Mungkin karena Deidara yang merasak Kalau Hinata sesak nafas Atau ia juga merasakan benda kenyal menempel pada dadanya membuat Deidara Melepas pelukanya sambil blushing berat dan akhirnya ia memegang pundak Hime. Ia tau sekarang adiknya sudah gosong karena malu.

"AAAAH ... Bagaimana kalau kau Berkenalan dengan penghuni Apartemen ini !" Seru Deidara sangat semangat ia ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi Hinata tentang semua Penghuni Akatsuki yang serba Aneh Aneh ...Dasar Bhunsen!

"I..I..ya"

. mereka pun menuruni tangga dan melihat pemandangan yng LANGKA Hinata hanya berdecak Kagum dan Deidara yang mesam mesem saja Mereka pun terus berjalan hingga sampai disamping ke2 kakaknya yang berkacak pinggang persis seperti mau Apel hari senin.. ini Rumah atau Markas TNI-AD sih? . 10 Pemuda tadi sih masih menunduk (termasuk Sasuke/Itachi)Dibawah kuasa Diktator Kedua Kakaknya,

sangat mengherankan saudara saudara!

KEMANAA HARGA DIRI UCHIHA!?

Mungkin telah ditelen ikan lele? Whatever lah..

"Hei...Naikkan Muka kalian !" Bentak Karin ,Spontan Mereka Langsung Mendangakkan muka mereka , Hinata sangat kagum dgn kakaknya yang memasang muka Hilter . Konan Maju " Dengarkan!.. Ini Adikku Baru Pulang Dari Tokyo Perkenalkan Namamu Hime ...!" Hinata Terlonjak Kaget Dan gugup (Tentu dengan menyentuhkan kedua Jari telunjuknya )

ia di hanya mendongakkan kepalanya maju dengan anggunya menatap para pemuda yang (menurutnya) keren keren .Para Pemuda Tadi langsung melongo (Kecuali kisame) yang melihat Rupa cantik Hime yang Sanggat "Cubby " dan Seksi? (lupakan ) ...

"Perkenalkan Nam..ma saya Namikaze Hinata ...Salam Kenal ..." Karena melongo dan HENIIING .maka Karin Langsung memberi ultimatum

" Perkenalkan DIRI kalian Dan UMUR kalian satu satu !" Spontan(lagi) mereka KAGET setengah Mati karena ultimatum Karin .

Dapat disimpulkan kalau Konan dan Karin itu mau menyaingi Hitler ?(Tetapi tak perlu Author mengubah judul menjadi Be a Hitler kan ) intinya Sangat menakutkan…

Karin menoleh ,mendapati konan yang sedang Berebutan untuk tidur bareng sama Hinata . persis kayak tarik tambang agustusan.

"Saya Pain! 20thn!"

"Kakuzu..!24tthn!"

"Sasori...!18th"

Hinata Kaget

-ADA yng masih sangat muda –batinnya

"Itachi Uchiha ..20th!"

''Sugeitsu...18th!"

Hinata kaget dan melirik kakaknya pelan ,

Karin ? Hanya menyeringai

" Jugoo...! 20th!"

"Sasuke Uchiha...19th..Hn..."

Skiip Time (biar Gak Kelamaan)(Hikss)

Begitulah perkenalan itu hingga saaat anak yng trakhir dan yang paling Author tunggu tunggu!

"Tobi Anak Baik!...17th!" seru Tobi semangat!

"Cih"Batin Sasuke

" Autis!" Batin 8 di antaranya

" Wah Tipenya Hime!" Geram Dei Ko Ka

"...".

...".

.'

' Waa...Dei- Chan Tolong suruh Tobi kesini ..."seru hinata Gemas

"unt..." dipotong

" Oke...Akku akan pu..." ancam Hinata

"OKEEE! TOBI COME HERE!(halah) "

"YES MOM " Jerit Tobi bahagia

"Tobi! Salam Kenaaal!" Hinata bersemangat, Hinata memeluk Tobi dengan erat! Sampai sampai Pain yang Terkenal Muka Bokep tak sengaja Melihat sesuatu yang "Besar" tertekan ugh.. dadanya jadi sesak dan tegang.

"Aa! Salam kenaal yaaa! EMUACH!" Tobi Mencium pipi tembem Hinata tanpa ragu ,Walaupu muka Deidara sudah ingin menelannya ,Konan yang meremas Hapenya hingga retak (dan membuat Pain Merinding disko), Karin yng mulai berasap.

Peristiwa yang terjadi sekitar 1menitan itu tak ayal membuat pemuda lain ber-ARGUMENT ria di batin mereka sendiri sendiri.

"App..."

"WTF?"

"TOBI AUTIS!"

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Batin 12orang ngitu bersamaan dan tiada henti ,Heran Tobi bisa nyium dengan mudahnyaaa, Kepingin banget sihh.

-Gadis itu Chubby-pikir sasori

-Aku akan mendapatkanya -pikir Uchiha Bersama sama

;

Ke2 saudara(koka) itu pun langsung mengajak Hinata jalan jalan ,menarik tanganya keluar saat insiden itu telah di kondusifkan . menarik lenga putih nan lembut kearah onsen (pemandian ) air Hangat diatas Gunung . Gimana rasanya yaaa.. jadi kepingin..

"aaahh nyaman banget rasanyaa..!" kata Konan , Karin hanya bisa tersenyum gaje, Hinata? Celingak celinguk memastikan tidak mata jahil dari siapapun dan apapun. sesaat setelah semuanya aman dengan sigap bersantai mulai melepas seluruh lapisan lapisan pelindungnya . kakinya yang seputih cat Niippon(?) menyentuh air hangat , membuat ritual sebelum merasakan hangatnya air Onsen Gunung

..

…

"Waaah...cantik banget! " kata pemuda bersurai merah agak histeris (Kalau Histeriis banget itu menantang maut)

"Dia seksi sekali " sahut pemuda berpreching (Dasar muka bokep)

"Rambutnya indah " ucap pemuda bersurai hitam panjang (Abaikan)

"ia istriku" ucap lelaki berambut pantat ayam (Kalian tau kan ini siapa?)

"Kau tak cocok denganya tau!" Si rambut biru menyela

"ITU CALON ISTRIKU DEMI KOLOR JASHIIIIIIIIN!" yang berambut putih berbisik tak lupa ia membawa kitab THENARSISOFJASHIN tanpa spasi itu ke Onsen.

"Psssttt! Pelankan suaramu Babe.." Juugo berbisik ke Si Rambut putih

"Um…" Si Rambut Putih Salting.. "Babe…?"(nyengir mesum)

"BABI!" Juugo Menggeplak kepala Hindan sampai Bonyok

''NGAWUR! .." Mereka semua yang pada ngjogrog menoleh ke asal suara ..

".. itu buat Tobi! Eh kalian ngapain disini !" teriak lelaki bertopeng semangat agak kencang.

"Psssttt.. Kita lagi ngintiiiippp" Mereka bersahutan kompak tetapi berbisik

"Mau Liat apaaa!? TOBI IKUT DONG SENPAAAIIII!" Teriaknya lebih lanjut dan langsung dibekap si rambut panjang yang pirang (astaga.. kalian tau ini siapa) . "Pelan pelan Kampreeeeet"

"Oke deeh" Sahut Tobi semangat Tetapi berbisik

Tobi mendengar Mereka yang pada mendesah ria Melihat Hinata . Ia bingung sendiri "Hinata-Chan disana .. Ayo kita samperiin! Tobi mau main !" tobi yang mengira mereka takut nyamperin Hinata buat main..

Air…

"WTF?" Serempak

"GILAAA AJA LO AUTISSS!" Deidara (dasar Hentai) mengeplak kepala Tobi

"LU MAU DIBUNUH KONAN AND KARIN!" Mereka berbisik

"A… Konan Senpai Bilang Tobi Boleh Mandi sama Hinata Chan, Konan dan Karin Senpai.." Ucap Tobi Polos..

Maka terjadilah permukulan yang diketuai si pantat ayam ..

"UWWAAAA...!...HINATAAAA CHHHHAAAAAANNN!"tobi histeris

Konan + Karin kaget , Hinata Histeris, bahkan air matanya langsung tumpah , isaknya tak berhenti Konan Lngsung menyabet 3 handuk yang berada di samping mereka . Sebenarnya tak masalah buat konan Dan Karin kalau ada beberapa paparazzi yng ingin menguntit mereka tetapi masalahnya Itu ONSEN ! kalau tobi ia kan Masih kecil Mana tertarik ama begituan diajak mandi bareng bahkan telanjang bulat aja gak bakal terangsang .tapi Mereka semua ngapain?

Sebentar..

Semua?

SEmua?

SEMUA?

SE-

1...

2...

3...

"HWAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hinata Teriak Histeris lalu menangisn lagi . Dan Konan Karin langsung Ngamuk!

"KKUBUNUUUHH KALIIIIAAANNSSSEMUUUAAAAAA!"

terjadi BAKU hantam yang sangat berdarah.. mengalahkan Skuel dari The Raid..

.

\

!Please RnR!

…..

GOMENE and THANKS

WOKEH!

Bila ada Kegaringisasi mohon dimaklumi..! Ļ.¬ )))

RNR? Cindilta tungguu!

By Cindilta

Semua koment/Flame/rnr akan Cin terima dengan lapang dada dan semangat 45!


End file.
